Mew Pendant
Mew Pendant :The Mew Pendants (or Power Pendants in Mew Mew Power) are objects found in Tokyo Mew Mew that are used to help each Mew transform into their Mew form, and every canon Mew has one. They typically hang from the chokers of each Mew when they are transformed, but can be held like regular objects when they are untransformed. The pendants first appeared in the first episode of the series, and Ichigo is the first Mew to receive a pendant from Ryou. :The Mew pendants are gold in appearance and are small, like jewelry. Since Mew Ichigo is the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, the Mew pendants all don Ichigo's pink colored Mew Mark (a recurring symbol that extends to everyone's weapons as well). Along with using them to transform, the Mews can use the pendants to communicate with Ryou and Keiichiro. :It is also established early on that Masha is able to spit out these pendants, and will do so when another Mew is found, such as in episode 2 when Minto was discovered to have a Mew Mark on her back. :For the most part, the Mews each kiss their pendants in order to transform, followed by them shouting their transformation catchphrases. Mew Ichigo is the only exception to this, as she is not typically seen doing so in order to transform, but has done so a few times throughout the series. :In order to transform with the pendants, the Mews must shout "Mew Mew _____, Metamorphose!" (it is sometimes said to be "Metamorphosis", but this is not correct). In Mew Mew Power, the phrase "Mew-tamorphosis" was used regularly instead. Necessity :Strangely, the Mews are able to transform into their Mew forms without the pendants, as they have been seen doing so in the case that their emotions are strong enough, such as Mew Lettuce's first transformation in episode 3. :The need for the pendants was pushed moreso in the anime, but less so in the manga. In the new Tokyo Mew Mew Au Lait and Tokyo Mew Mew 2020 Re-Turn manga, the pendants are not used whatsoever (as for the latter, instead of pendants, the Mews have heart-shaped gold brooches with gem centers of various colors, all over large bows of various colors which hang over their chokers). In Fanon Most all fan Mews utilize the pendants in some way, though some characters have pendants that are slightly different than the standard ones seen in Tokyo Mew Mew. For example, pendants in fanon come in different shapes, sizes, and colors, and they can be found on other places on a Mew's outfit other than hanging from the standard Mew chokers. ABC Mew Mew :The pendants in ABC Mew Mew are used in much the same way as they are in canon, allowing each Mew to go in and out of their Mew forms. However, they do not appear to have any markings on them and look like regular gold pendants. Unlike in Tokyo Mew Mew, they do not bear the Mew mark of any one member of the team. Annika's Mews *Mew Fishcake: Instead of the traditional pendant, she has a golden hair band with two points on the ends that holds her hair back in her Mew form. *Mew Kiwano: Her pendant hangs on her belt instead of her choker. *Mew Guimauve: Her pendant is a pink marshmallow, rather than the traditional gold pendant. *Mew Bumble: Her pendant hangs on one of her bracelets *Mew Aquaris: Their pendant doubles as a brooch and holds their hood closed. *Mew Chrome: His pendant hangs like a zipper on his outfit, but is positioned close to his neck. *Mew Precious: Her pendant is a black and white poker chip, rather than a traditional gold pendant *Mew Vivid Mantis: Her pendant is a medal that she won, but is still gold in color like the traditional pendants. It hangs on a ribbon rather than on her choker, though the principle is the same and it is worn around the neck. *Mew Cookie Chip: Her pendant is a random piece of jewelry. Rather than the traditional oval shape, it takes on a 3-pronged shape. It is gold like traditional Mew pendants, however. *Mew Wicca: Her pendant is a random piece of silver jewellery, with a pronged, pointed end that resembles a fountain pen *Mew Vampira: Her pendant is a random piece of silver jewellery that is curved and separates at the ends, resembling a claw shape. *Mew Choco Choco: Her pendant actually acts as an earring rather than a pendant, and it hangs on her right sea otter ear. *Mew Howler: Her pendant hangs on cloth that's wrapped around the end of her tail, rather than on her choker. *Mew Punk: Her pendant is mostly traditional, but is colored pink to match the rest of her color scheme and the jewelry she wears. Bakery Mew Mew! :In Bakery Mew Mew!, the Mew Pendants are referred to as "transform gems" and are silver in color, rather than the traditional gold. They also have the Mew Marks of each character, with a heart on the top. Deus Mew Mew : In Deus Mew Mew, the pendants are replaced with different symbols based on which side the Mew is on. Kimera's team has a silver pendant with two separate pieces that curl upwards at the ends, and Kamira's team has pitch black pendants with two separate pieces that curve downward and reconnect at the end. Galaxy Mew Mew :The pendants do not play a prominent role throughout the series until SPOILERS chapter 12, when the Galaxy Mews were finally able to transform back into their human forms. When Akio finally finished the Galactic Mew Project, which remained largely incomplete throughout the main chapters, he performed a procedure on each Mew similar to the one used to turn them into Mews. This procedure transformed them back into humans and left them with only their pendants in their hands, which they could then use to go in and out of their Mew forms. :The Galaxy Mews are able to transform with the standard "Mew ____, Metamorphose!", though they do not use "Mew Mew" to refer to themselves as canon Mews do. They are also able to call their pendants back to them from afar by concentrating. Monster Mew Mew :The pendants work the same way as in the canon series, but are somewhat different. Instead of the regular gold pendant that hangs off their choker, the pendants are actually silver-colored pieces of jewelry shaped into the heads of their animal DNA. For example, Ryoma's Power Pendant looks like the head of a Red Panda, Garoul's Power Pendant looks like the head of an Ethiopian Wolf, etc. Mythical Mew Mew :The pendants in Mythical Mew Mew work pretty similarly to the canon series; allowing the Mews to transform and contact Yasuko Ginza. However, unlike the canon pendants, these pendants have the ability to sense the presence of Chimera Animas. :The Mythical Mews can transform by calling out "Mew Mew _____, Metamorphose!". :In à la Carte the Chimera Mews have their own pendants, which are plain and silver. Smile Mew Mew :The pendants in Smile Mew Mew have some similarities to the canon series. Unlike the Canon Pendants, They require Mew Decor to be inserted into the middle of the pendant in order to transform. Name Changes These are based on dub type. The original Tokyo Mew Mew dubs focused on the use of each Mew's names, whereas dubs following the English Mew Mew Power dub used generic transformation phrases for each Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew *'Original Japanese: 'Myuu Myuu _____...Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew _____...Metamorphose! *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian): '(Mew _____...Metamorfosi!) - Mew _____...Metamorphosis! *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin):' (_____ Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew _____...Transform!" *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese):' (Miu Miu _____... Bin San!) - Mew Mew _____... Transform! *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai):' ??? - Mew Mew _____...Transform! *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean):' Myuu Myuu _____... Inlyuleul Wihae Byeonsin! - Mew Mew _____...Transform for Humanity! *'European Portuguese (Tokyo Mew Mew Dub):' Metamorfose... Mew _____! - Mew _____... Metamorphosis! Mew Mew Power *'Mew Mew Power (English):' **(1st Phrase) Power Pendant...Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Power Pendant...Mew-tamorphosis! *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish):' **(1st Phrase) Poder Suspendido... Activado! - Suspended Power... Activated! **(2nd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Miau-tamorfosis! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! **(3rd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Activado! - Power Pendant... Activated! *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese):' **(1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pingente! - Activate... Power Pendant! **(2nd Phrase) O Poder do Pingente... Metamorfose! - Pendant's Power... Metamorphosis! *'European Portuguese (Mew Mew Power Dub):' **(1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pendente! - Activate... Power Pendant! **(2nd Phrase) Poder do Pendente... Mew-tamorfose! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphose! *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian):' **(1st Phrase) Varázs Medál... Bevetésre! - Magic Pendant... Action! **(2nd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Harcra Fel! - Magic Pendant... Fight! **(3rd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Atváltozás! - Magic Pendant... Let's Transform! *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian):' **(1st Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Danish):' **(1st Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Aktivere! - Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Mew Metamorphose! - Power Pendant... Mew Metamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch):' **(1st Phrase) Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Greek):' **(1st Phrase) Ενεργοποίηση... Μεταγιόν - Pendant... Activation! **(2nd Phrase) Μεταγιόν...Μεταμόρφωση! - Pendant... Metamorphosis! *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian):' **(1st Phrase) Kristali Fuqis... Aktivizoj! - Power Crystal... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Kristali Fuqis... Shndërrim! - Power Crystal... Metamorphosis! Gallery Mew Pendant 1.png Mew Pendant Choker.png|The Mew Pendants typically hang from the Mews' chokers Ichigo Receiving Pendant.gif|Ichigo receiving her pendant from Ryou Mew Pendant Manga.png|As they appear in the Manga Ichigo Kissing Pendant.gif|Ichigo kissing her pendant (episode 11) Mint Kissing Pendant.gif|Minto kissing her pendant Retasu Kissing Pendant.gif|Retasu kissing her pendant Bu-Ling Kissing Pendant.gif|Bu-Ling kissing her pendant Zakuro Kissing Pendant.gif|Zakuro kissing her pendant Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapons and Objects